Wendy Lugo
"Manny Is A Raikage He's Will Take You Out I Know He Will!" Wendy is the shy girl who does always have alot of personality and as that She was loving and caring and as also that Wendy treat Asuma's injures on his left leg so well and as but also She's was tought by Red Alert on to treat others injures in battle or duel and become an Medic for the Nature Clans and as also She was protected by Sonic and Shadow for short time from danger and but also everyone did not count on her to do the job and only friends that She have is Manny and Red Alert who trust her to help people but as also She's was attacked by Spinning Terror in combat and but as that She used Sky Dragon Magic to defeat him as even not work on Spinning Terror and as even also Wendy was protected by the jonins which is Kureani, Kakashi, Might and Asuma Wendy did the right thing to overface Spinning Terror that Detroit summoned and also She has her first gauntlet from Toji and her Kaijudo Cards was also given by Master Chavez and even that She was put in Guy's Team with Rock Lee and Neji but as also her first Water creature was IQ Cloypaedia and even also A knew that Wendy was Adopted to the good Family which is the Lugo Clan and even but others found out that She also was Manny's Adopted Sister Wendy Profile Name: Wendy Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Lugo Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Nature /Water Kekki Genkai: Sky Release Race: Human Clans: Nature Secondary Clan: Water Family Nelly Lugo ( Adoptive Mother ) Manny, Aaron, Hayden, Orochimaru and Pogue ( Adoptive Brothers ) Zoey, Minnie, Thalia, Rio, Kushina, Tayuya, Amaru and Sasha ( Adoptive Sisters ) Metis Garcia ( Sister-In-Law ) Chargera Garcia ( Niece ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Kurenai Garcia ( Niece ) Sonic Garcia ( Adoptive Nephew ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Emmanuela Garcia ( Niece ) Wynn Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Anna Garcia ( Nephew ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Minevra Garcia ( Niece ) Eria Garcia ( Niece ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Hiita Garcia ( Niece ) Mounts Pteratox, Large Wing Chain Personally Creature Konayuki, Viral Faerie ( partner ) Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Dolgazer, Veteran of Hard Battle Fantasy Heart Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit IQ Cloypaedia, Dragon Symbol Meden, Sky Dancing Warrior Akashic Second, Electro-Spirit Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer Triprex, Growth King Wavebreaker Shaman Saurpio, Ancient King ( for the Judaina, Jurassic Hammer only ) Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact ( for the Togetops, Tricera Impact only ) Sasoris, Dragon Edge Aggressive Kaiser Borran, the Reality Shaper Global Rise, Show Must Go-on Deck Episode Appearance Spells Sky Release - Wisdom Slash - Wendy's main spell Cinder Fist - Wendy's Fire spell Unison Raid - Wendy's Combine spell Sky Dragon's Roar - Wendy's Sky spell Wendy's Dragheart Weapons Judaina, Jurassic Hammer - Wendy's main dragheart weapon Togetops, Tricera Impact - Wendy's Nature dragheart weapon Wendy Clan Class Masters Gallery Wendy cries.jpg Wendy Crying after Trial.jpg 302108-pt304.jpg|Wendy Cries Because She Saw Butssubu Tops Was Being Taken To Darkspella 357774-hp113.jpg 348065-gm118.jpg|Wendy Telling Shadow and Sonic that both were are protecting her 369276-jn5.jpg|Wendy Telling Nigel Why He Won't Listen Her Big Brother 306514-et200.jpg 306368-et194.jpg 369277-jn6.jpg 310237-rt132.jpg 310405-rt30.jpg 310245-rt140.jpg|Wendy crying because She was adopted by her adoptive father 352202-gp54.jpg 357789-hp4.jpg 348063-gm116.jpg|Wendy moaning over Manny's Death and saw his Flak Jacket and the Headband lay on the ground before She picked her Brother's Headband up from the ground 357747-hp88.jpg 357745-hp86.jpg 357712-hp54.jpg 369116-jn67.jpg 365310-nb123.jpg 368989-jn157.jpg|Wendy Got Brain Attacked Wendy blames herself.JPG Wendy-Marvell-fairy-tail-34867748-1269-683.jpg Wendy-crying-wendy-marvell-31226292-1023-572.jpg|Wendy begin to cry on her Brother's Death Wendy marvell fairy tail anime.jpg 700219-wendy large.png Wendy cries.png Wendy-620x.jpg|Wendy Crying In Tears And Blames The Darkness Army For Hurting Her Brother While Gripping One Of Beast Folk's Blade Before She Became The Masked Style Go Ninja 369009-jn172.jpg Wk4-FairyTail10.jpg 369071-jn103.jpg 368982-jn150.jpg 368965-jn133.jpg 368951-jn119.jpg 362706-zr142.jpg 362692-zr133.jpg 362791-zr86.jpg 362752-zr48.jpg 368980-jn148.jpg 362751-zr47.jpg 362745-zr41.jpg 369095-jn86.jpg Wendy mark is removed.jpg 369001-jn164.jpg 357810-hp25.jpg 369086-jn78.jpg Wk4-FairyTail5.jpg Wendy boards the train.jpg Wendy Creditless Ending.jpg Wendy Close Up.png Wendy Marvell smiles.jpg Wendy and Carla in the 3rd OVA.JPG 3217195893 1 4 9ll1TyGu.jpg 3217195893 1 2 Pd7eVSQs.jpg|Wendy Cheering For Manny Fight Shangri-La 3217310895 1 8 AVt2rtJV.jpg 3218942273 1 8 bh2otzGL.jpg 3218942273 1 6 I5yDjC5B.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Medic Duel Masters Category:Water Category:Water Clans Category:Water Class Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Water Civilizations Wizards Category:Ranked Students Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Kekki Genkai Users Category:Siblings Category:Manny's Family Category:Aunts Category:Nature Category:Nature Clans Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Almighty Colossus Students Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Dragheart Theurgist